o som do silencio
by Yuki Y
Summary: não sou bom pra fazer summary... Capitulo 19 On  \#.#/
1. Chapter 1

**A visita a Konoha**

Olá mamiferos o/, essa é minha 1° fanfict estero qué gostem n.n , bom... vamos começa esssa budega logo!!

Eram uma manhã calma na caverna/base da akatsuki até qué...

Deidara: TOBI ME DEIXA EM PAZ Ò.\

Tobi: mais senpai Tobi quer ir com você visitar sua família n.x

Pein: mais qué P**** é essa de manhã cedo??? Ò:..:ó

Deidara e tobi: foi mal pein °-°

Konan: hora m**** não se tem 1 minuto de susego nessa B****!!

Todos presentes: °.X, °-\, °:..:°

Konan: ¬¬ "eu tinha que ser a unica mulher dessa m****? T.T"

Hidan desce as escadas .

Hidan: CALEM A M**** DESSAS BOCAS!!! ASSIM NÃO DA PRA FAZER O K7 DO RITUAL A JASHIN –SAMA P****

Kakuzu: cala a boca Hidan ò.ó

Hidan: vem me calar k7

Hidan e Kakuzu começam a brigar, Tobi começa a chora Pein e Konan vao pro quarto –pensamento ichi e.e- e Deidara aproveita pra e visitar sua familia em konoha-

-------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox---------------------------------

Longe dali a bi... o Deidara –ñ.ñ''- passeava pela floresta com seu capuz ver... Preto!!

Deidara: Ainda bem qué o Tobi não veio, vou fica sosegado na minha folga n.\

Uma criatura pela nas costas de Deidara

Deidara: oqué?! –cai no chão-

????: Tobi achou senpai n.x

Deidara: x.\

Tobi: Senpai? Ô.x

-deidara esta inconsciente no chão-

Tobi: \/ AAAAAAAA Tobi Matou Senpai TOX....

Continua..... Olha gente isso foi so uma amostra.. depois tem mais n.n

Não se preocupem que vai ter de tudo -*¬*-

Desde alguem gosta do Tobi "coistada da infeliz u.u" ateh a gravidez de Konan... OPS!!! Gomen Gomen erra segredo ñ.ñ''


	2. Chapter 2

Olá vertebrados o/

Vou direto pra fanfict q vcs devem ta querendo né? ¬¬'' não respondam

Antes um aviso:

"tobi is good boy" = pensamento

-soco- = uma ação

Tobi is good boy = fala

(Olá o/) = eu me intrometendo xD

Nessa ediçao especial (não é especial ¬¬'')

Adivinah quem vai apareçe? Quem mais? EU \o/

VAMOS A FANFICT

No capito anterior que acabou de acabar....Tobi assusta o seu senpai, e o mesm odesmaia assistao..ops.. leiam:

Tobi: SENPAI FALE COM TOBI \/, TOBI É MUITO NOVO PRA IR PRESO

Deidara: -fala fraquecido- tobi...

Tobi: SENPAI \/, vc esta bem.? !

Deidara: -da um soco em Tobi-

Tobi: x.x

Deidara: não fica em cima do me pumão na proxima ò.\

Tobi: -reacordando- Gomen gomen senpai

Tobi e Deidara vao pra Konoha pra Visitar a familia do Deidara ( Ino como se ninguem soubeçe ¬¬'')

Chegando a Konoha Deidara faz o passaro de argila e tobi e deidara sobem nele

Em cima do passaro-

Deidara: ali Tobi – deidara aponta pra uma sede do clãn yamanaka-

-Deidara e Tobi deçem do passaro-

Deidara e Tobi vao pra dentro, aonde encontram Ino com... chouji

Tobi: °O°

Deidara: °O°

Porinquanto é so pesoal, desculpem corta no climax n.n''

Mais depois posto mais _

Deixem reviews \o/


	3. Chapter 3

Olá criançada o Bozo chegou n.n/ (isso vicia ¬¬'')

Gente eu quero dedica a fanfict de hoje a uma pessoa que eu gosto muito nesse site n.n

' Yze-chan, infelismente ela parou de escreve pois uma pessoa sem cosiencia, sem mente, e futuramente sem vida B), Rolbou as ideias dela T.T, e ela parou de escreve na melhor parte das suas fanficts óOò

Bom.... vamos logo a fanfict.. enquanto eu foco aqui... T.T

Tobi e Deidara: °O°

Ino: Opa °-°, primo dei, a quanto tempo ñ.ñ''

Chouji: ja ta na minha hora né? Vim so fazer um bico aqui, by o/

Na sala do clãn ficam so U. Tobi, Y. Deirara, Y. Ino

-passado a confusão (e o trauma), eles foram jantar, quando digo "eles" quero dizer, Deidara e Ino pois Tobi foi inchotado ó.ò-

Tobi vaga pelas ruas de konoha:

Tobi: o senpai me deu 20 ryous (ta certo ryous?)pra Tobi gasta.

Tobi se depara com uma coisa extrarodinaria !!.. sorvete n.n

Tobi compra um sorvete de morango com cobertura de chocolate e.. opa! Continuando:

Tobi: quanto é moço?

Sorveteiro:2 ryous

Tobi: não esta um pouco caro? Ô.õ

Sorveteiro:se quiser pode ser 10 ¬¬

Tobi: não tobi fica com 2 ryous mesmo ñ.ñ''

Tobi vai andando se delisiando com seu sorvete ( :9 sobra um tekinho pra min tobi-san? Tobi: desculpe Filipe-san mas não u.x . filipe: tobi is bad boy ¬¬'')

_Tobi passeava pelas ruas segurando uma grande casquinha de sorvete, mas devido a sua total falta de atenção acabou trombando com uma pobre coitada de uma árvore e deixando o sorvete cair, vendo que seu sorvete havia caído no chão e sem chance nenhuma de retorno começou a chorar ._

_**Tobi: **__O sorvete de Tobi caiu! __**- esperneando no chão.**_

_As pessoas passavam por ele sem dar importância achando tudo quilo estranho e desnecessário._

_**Pensamento geral do povo que passava:**__ Deste tamanho fazendo essa cena toda, aff , que coisa horrorosa..._

_**Tobi pensando (sim gente ele pensa**__): Eu realmente não sei por que estou fazendo isso, mas eu só queria que as pessoas parassem de me olhar feio... – __**sentindo um aperto no peito e uma vontade maior ainda de chorar.**_

_Mas uma garota parou e viu aquele garoto chorando, lhe comprou um sorvete no lugar do que havia se perdido, agachando ao lado de Tobi que ainda estava no chão entregou o sorvete. Não acreditara talvez seus olhos o tivessem enganando, algum estranho estava realmente sendo gentil com ele!_

_**Garota: **__Toma é seu, pode parar de chorar...- sorrindo de forma angelical._

_**Tobi:**__Obrigado, onee-san...- pegando o sorvete com certo receio._

_**Pensamento da garota:**__ Tadinho .... deve ter algum distúrbio mental... cadê os infelizes dos pais que não estão cuidando dele.¬¬_

_A garota se levantou estendendo a mão para Tobi, oferecendo como ajuda pra se levantar. Tobi sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e uma vontade de chorar, se não estivesse usando uma máscara talvez a garota veria o rubor no rosto dele._

_**Garota**_**:**_Você sabe o caminho de casa?__**- ainda sorrindo.**_

_**Tobi**__:Tobi saber...-encarando a linda garota que lhe sorria gentilmente._

_**Garota:**__Então seu nome é Tobi. Você quer que eu te acompanhe ate sua casa.?-__**pensando que talvez ele se perdesse no caminho.**_

_Tobi apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, a garota lhe ofereceu a mão para que a segurasse enquanto caminhavam, mas ele a recusou, caminharam até um bairro residencial até Tobi parar de caminhar._

_**Garota: **__O que foi?_

_**Tobi: **__Tobi quer saber o nome da onee-san__**.- olhando para o chão.**_

_**Garota**__: Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, mas você pode me chamar de Sakura-chan se quiser__**- pensando que gracinha era e que realmente ele tinha algum tipo de doença que o fazia agir como uma criança, não sentia medo e nem pena, apenas compaixão por ele. **_

_**Tobi:**__Obrigado Sakura-chan__**- Abraçando-a, sakura lhe deu seu endereço, caso ele quiseçe "conversa" –pensamento ichi e.e-**_

_**Bom galera capitulo longo né? (musica de aleluia), ta foi medio mais melhor q os 2 primeiros**_

_**Voltamos dipois xau o/**_


	4. Chapter 4

Olá Mamíferos :3, voltei com mais 1 capítulo (vibraçao: aewww),mais antes...

...desculpem-me, 1° eu errei no 2° capitulo eu disse q ia apareçer mais n apareçi x3

2° eu plagiei uma parte de uma outra fanfict de uma autora me perdoem T.T

3° eu não vou mais fazer isso eu juro u.u

4° o nome da autora é: AnaXmaliaXD ela tem fics otimas :3 –pelo menos a my new friend- que é de onde eu peguei o pedaço da fict

Bom vamos logo pra fict ñ.ñ

Tobi a de entra na casa de Ino –que é aonde eles iam passar a anoite- :

Deidara: Isso são horas de se chegar Tobi, un?

Tobi: ñ.x senpai?! Tobi pensou q senpai estiveçe dormindo :3

-nota ja são 01:30 (oq tobi e sakura fizeram q demoraram tanto: e.e)-

Deidara: oque esqueçemos isso, vamos dormin, un u.\

Tobi: Hai ^.x

Tobi, Deidara e ino dormen felizes, no outro dia ....

-Deidara acorda Tobi delicadamente-

Deidara: ACORDA VAGABUNDO –chuta costelas de Tobi (senpai mau :[)

Tobi: AAIII, Senpai machucou Tobi ToT

**Deidara**: un, vamso esta na hora de volta, nossa folga acabou, un u.\

_**Tobi**_: Hai ó.x

Tobi e Deidara seguem seu caminho de volta a manção (le-se: muquifo) dos akatsukis

Quando chegam...

**Tobi**: Tobi vai ao banheiro n.x/

**Deidara**: vai ¬.\

Como sempre.. hidan fazia ritual, kakuzu contava grana $.$, zetsu discutia com sigo mesmo, sasori fazia marionetes, pein e konan namoravam, itachi pensava em seu irmao, kisame puxava o saco de itachi, deidara foi falar com seu danna, e tobi tava no banheiro

no banheiro com Tobi

pensamento de Tobi: Sera que Tobi devia ligar pra Sakura-chan? Não... sim...não...sim...

**Kisame: **TOBI VOCÊ NÃO É O UNICO A USSAR O BANHEIRO!!!!

**Tobi:**ops.. Fi mal kisame-senpai ñ.x

Depois...

**Konan: ** VAMOS SEUS ENERGUMENOS, VOU SERVI O JANTARR!!!

**Todos: **aeeww n.x n.\ n:..:n n.n

-todos comen em seus lugares-

**Tobi: **Konan-sama Tobi pode falar com você a sois?

**Pein:** Ò:..:Ó

**Konan:** oq vc quer tobi-san?

-Tobi e konan vao pra cozinha –nota os outros jantavam na sala- -

**Tobi:** Konan-sama você é mulher não é?

**Konan:** claro que sim sua besta Ò.ó

**Tobi:** ñ.x calma Konan-sama

**Konan:** to calma

**Tobi:** ok... Konan-sama oqué uma mulher senter?

Konan fica supresa com a pergunta...

**Konan:** porque fez essa pergunta tobi?

**Tobi:** é que Tobi acha que esta gostando de alguem!

**Konan:** quem é a aza.. sortuda?! ñ.ñ''

**Tobi:** Sakura haruno :3

**Konan:** e quan..-é imterrompida por tobi-

**Tobi:** epa! Vc ainda não respondeu minha ´ pergunta ò.x

**Konan: **bem tobi oq uma mulher sente é...

CONTINUA NO PROXIMA PARTE \o/


	5. Chapter 5

Olá terraqueos, jupiterianos, e venusianos n.n/

Voltei com mais uma fict n.n

Bom vamos a historias

-------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox------------------

**Konan:** Bom Tobi, oque uma mulher sente é o mesmo de um Homen(explicaçao de uma Mãe xD )

**Tobi:** muito exclareçedora Konan-sama ¬.x

**Konan:** oqué você quer dizer com isso? ò.ó9

**Tobi:** nada não ñ.x

**Konan:** assim espero ù_ú ... Tobi vc acha mesmo que esta gostando dessa menina?

**Tobi:** Tobi não sabe o-x

**Konan: ¬¬''**

**Tobi:** n.x

**Konan:** ok!, vamos volta pra sala

**Tobi: **Hai...

Eles voltam a jantar, nagato fica querendo saber oqué ouver, e o resto suas coisas normais

Continua...

**Leitor:** -aponta uma pistola calibre 12 pro rosto do autor- CONTINUA ESSA M****!!!

**Filipe: ** h-h-ha-i-hai! o-o

Continuando...

No outro dia....

Tobi acorda, vai pra cozinha, aonde ja estao Itachi, Konan, Pein

**Tobi: **Olá itachi-senpai, Konan-sama, Pein-dono

**Todos: **cala a boca tobi

**Tobi: **mais tobi so disse Olá ó.x

**Todos presentes:** não queremos saber ù.ú ù:..:ú ù_ú

Sasori chega

**Sasori: ¬¬**

**Todos menos sasori e tobi: ** Bom dia sasori n.n n:..:n n_n

**Tobi: ** _''

Tobi come seu tipico café da manhã de todos os dias, cereal e leite, Itachi come uma torrada com café emquanto lê seu jornal, konan estava a lava a louça, pein estava abraçando konan por trais, e sasori estava comendo.. ele come? Ele é uma marionete '-'

Konan vai pro salão de beleza, Itachi vai pro quarto, sasori vai conserta marionetes, e pein vai acorda os outros, oq deixa tobi sozinho na cozinha

Tobi termina seu café da manhã e vai pra salã ver tv

-Tobi liga a TV, bota num progama qualquer, Jornal-

**Apresentador: **enchente no rio, morter no morro, mais pessoas morrem de h1n1

**Tobi:** cara, noticia velha ninguem mereçe u.x

-deidara chega-

**Deidara:** yo tobi, un –deidara pega controle da tv-

**Tobi:** ei –pega controle-

**Deidara** –pega-

E assim ficam os 2, kisame chega

**Kisame: -** enquanto os 2 brigam ele pega o controle e bota no documentario sobre tubaros-

**CONTINUA...e agora é serio Ò.Ó9**


	6. Chapter 6

Olá, primatas n.n/

Hoje voltoi com mais uma fanfict, vocês ja devem ta curiosos e.e entao vamos direto a fict

* * *

**Tobi e deidara:** -assistindo o documentario sobre tubaroes-

**Kisame:** papai \T.T/

**Deidara e Tobi:** õ.x õ.\

**Kisame:** ¬¬ tao olhando oque??

**Tobi:** você '-'

**Kisame:** ¬¬'''

-hidan chega- (caraka hidan so apareçeu no capitulo 6 xD )

**Hidan:** -pega o controle e bota nu canal "hentai"-

**Hidan Kisame e Deidara:** o¬o °¬° o¬\

**Tobi:** tobi n entende oque é isso? Õ.x (tobi inocente B) )

**-**konan chega-

**Konan:** O_O '''''

**resto menos tobi:** O_O

-pein chega-

**Pein: **konan meu amorzinho va...-ve a tv- O:...:O

**Konan:** òOó9 PEINNNN!!!

**Pein: **fhudeo °:..:° -leva um soco bem na cara (bem feito :] )

Tobi que não é besta vai pro quarto, deidara, pein, hidan e kisame ficam levando uma surra de konan :]

------no quarto do tobi------

**Tobi: **-pega celular, e um papel no seu bolço- sera que tobi deve liga pra ela? Sim... não....sim...não...sim...não....SIM!!!

**Tobi: **-discando o numero da sakua-chan-

**Sakura no celular:** Aló?

**Tobi:** oi sakura-chan!!

**Sakura:** acho que conheço essa voz... Tobi-kun é você? Õ.ô

**Tobi: **Sim n.x "quem bom que ela lembro n.n"

**Sakura: **e ai tobi-kun como você esta?

**Tobi:** tobi ta bem... e você?

**sakura: **bom... vai mal... ó.ò

**tobi:** porque? o.x

**sakura:** meu amigo, o sasuke uchiha, ele fugio de konoha -fala chorando-

**tobi:** tobi ta indo ai sakura-chan –fala pegando suas coisas-

Tobi pega o manto da akatsuki, bota sua mascara, luvas, a/o sandalia/chinelo padrão e vai

-tobi chega nos portos de konoha-

**Guarda 1:** quem é você?

--------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------

Respondendo reviews:

sim coitado do tobi-senpai ó.ò

não o sasori não é lindo ù-ú (na minha humilde opiniao)

sim eu continuei ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Yo mamiferos e plutonianos, o/

Vamos a fict sim? n.n

----------------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo------------------------------------

**Guarda n°1:** Quem é você?

**Tobi:** tobi ser Tobi, mais tobi ta com pressa, xauzinho n.x/

**Guarda n°1: ** Ok garotinho, xauzinho n.n/....

-tobi adentra em Konoha, passando por uma ruazinha...-

-tobi tromba com um estranho-

**???:** OLHA POR ONDE ANDA IDIOTA Ò.Ó9

**Tobi:** desculpe moço Ç.X

- o moço EMO vai embora-

-tobi chega na casa de sakura-

-podeçe ouvir choros la de dentro-

Toc toc toc –tobi bate na porta (não na janela ¬¬) –

-uma pessoa (não um rato ¬¬) –

**Naruto(**não é que era mesmo um rato? xD): desculpe mais esse não é um bom momento '-'

**Tobi:** mais Tobi veio ver Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** entra Tobi! –fala em lagrimas-

**Naruto**: "esse idiota mascarado, tinha quer apareçer justo agora????,tava so eu e a sakura-chan aquer, ai ele chega e estraga tudo ò-ó''**(**ninguem fala mal do Tobi-senpai na minha frente ò.ó)"

Ding dong –som de campainha-

**Naruto**: eu atendo ¬. ¬'' –cara de cão-

**Entregador**: eu tenho uma entrega pra uzumaki naruto...

**Naruto**: sou eu!

**Entregador**: assine aqui –naruto assina-, -moço entrega caixote q faz tic tac tic tac-e so abra ali -aponta pra um lugar a 2km de onde o mesmo estava-

**Naruto: -**naruto vai-

**Entregador**:-tira disfarçe mostrando Filipe-san- B) esse n volta tao cedo

**Sakura**: podemos voltar a o enredo principal? -_-'

**Filipe:** gomen gomen, podem volta pro namorico e.e

**Sakura**: -soco na cara de Filipe-san-

**Filipe:** X.X -voa longe-

-voltando ao enredo principal....-

**Sakura:** Tobi me amigo, o Sasuke-kun ele abondonou a Vila e foi atras do titio orochi T.T

**Tobi:** °-°

**Sakura:** Oque foi Tobi? Õ.ô

**Tobi:** °-° tobi ter trauma de titio orochi °-°

**Sakura: ** _'

-tobi receber um amistoso soco na cabeça, de sakura-

**Tobi:** ToT machuca sabia???

**Sakura:** sai do tranze garoto ¬¬

-tobi volta ao normal (e ele é normal? Ô.õ) –

Continua.......

-quando um leitor começa a se levantar com uma dozer...-

-filipe-san tira uma calibre 37 do casacão da akatsuki (sim eu fasso parte da akatsuki, quem vcs acham q é o tobi? B] )

**Filipe**: -aponta calibre 37 pra a testa do cara- se levantar vai ser a ultima vez Ò.Ó

**Leitor**: °-° foi mal...

----------------------------------------------------x—x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x--------------------------------

Respondendo aos leitores \o/

E vc queria que eu fosse? ¬.¬''

Sim o sasori ainda vai apareçer, e vou continua \o/


	8. Chapter 8

0,1Y00o humanoides n.n/

Voltei com mais 1 cap e.e

Vamos começar logo essa Budega ù.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxo------------------------------------

**Sakura:** -sakura começa a desabafar com Tobi- Tobi-Kun! Eu não entendo T.T

**Tobi:** não entende oqué sakura-chan? õ-o''

**Sakura: -**pedala em tobi- ù.ú'''

**Tobi:** isso doi sabia?? i.i

-sakura bota sua cabeça sobre o ombro de tobi, e começa a chorar,-

5 Minutos depois...

-sakura adormeçe sobre o ombro de tobi-

**Tobi:** ó.x sakura-chan? ta pesando sobre tobi

**Sakura:** -_- zzzzzzz

**Tobi:** -incorpora tio madara e.e- ¬¬, garota imprestavel dormiu sobre meu ombro ù.x

-Tobi/Madara leva Sakura para o quarto dela, bota ela sobre sua cama-

**Sakura:** hun?... Tobi? -fala dormindo-

**Tobi/Madara:** durma Haruno Sakura ^.^

-Tobi/Madara acaba por adormeçe dolado de Sakura-

Amanheçe...

**Sakura:** \n.n/ -acordando, ver Madara/Tobi ao seu lado- o.o "sera quer eu Bebi sake?! Quem é esse??" O.o

(nota: a mascara de Tobi caio durante seu sono u.u)

Sakura aproveita que esta esta sendo abraçada por braços tao quentes...

**Sakura:** nwn "arigato kami-sama \o/"

Sakura fica com a cabeça no peitoral de tobi

**Sakura**: -corada- n/////n

Enquanto isso.... na mansão Akatsuki....

**Kisame:** aonde esta o pirulito boy? ( desculpe não resisti x3 )

**Deidara:** é verdade, ó.\/ presiso explodir alguma coisa ù.\/

**Konan:** sera que vocês não lembram?

**Kisame e deidara:** do quer?

**Konan:** Tobi foi visitar uma amigo " ¬¬ não sabia que o pirulito boy tinha amigos!"

**Deidara:** mais ele tem Konan

**Konan:** O.O " você ler pensamentos deidara?"

**Deidara:** não Konan... você que é muito previsivel u.\/

**Itachi:** alguem viu minhas lentes de contato? X.x -cego total-

**Kakuzu:** eu vendi pra um cara ali na rua u.u

**Itachi:** você oquer?? Ò.Ó9 -ameaçando a pia-

**Todos presentes menos itachi:** o.o'' o.\/'' o.o'' o.o''

Pein entra no comodo

**Pein**: -vira itachi pra si, e bota lentes nova na cara dele- u.u

**Itachi:** arigato lider n.n7

**Pein:** aonde esta o Hidan, Tobi, sasori e zetsu?

**Konan:** Hidan ta fazendo um Ritual ¬¬, tobi ta na casa de uma amiga... sasori no quarto fazendo marionetes.... e zetsu... se lah '-'

**Pein**: tobi tem amigos(as)? O.O

**Deidara:** pelo visto sim ù.\/

Enquanto isso.... com tobi e sakura.... mais so no proximo capitulo.

Arigato aos que leram \n.n/

Gomen aos que não gostaram ó.ò

e se tiver alguma reclamação, susestão... comente né? By by e ja né!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo Mamiferos da terra n.n/

Quero avisar que estou pensando em fazer os seguintes casais:

Tobi x sakura, Pein x Konan, Ino x Gaara, Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x karin, zetsu x , Kisame x Peixe dourado (õ.o')... se tiverem mais alguma sugestão comente n.n

Vamos começar essa Budega ù.ú

-----------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura:** -ainda corada- *///*

**Tobi/Madara:** \n.n/ -acordando-

**Sakura**: b-bom d-d-dia To-b-i-kun ñ.ñ''' –corada total (foi pela supresa ¬¬) – ñ//////////ñ

**Tobi:** Yo Sakura-chan n.n

**Sakura:** Tobi, seus pais não ficam preocupados com você não esta em casa? õ-ô'

**Tobi:** °O° AAAAAAAAA a Konan-sama vai matar tobi °O° -tobi da um beijinho na buchexa de sakura, e a mesma fica muito corada, tobi bota sua mascara e vai pela janela-

**Sakura:** O///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O -corada total-

Voltando ao tobi....

**Tobi:** -correndo feitor doido pra saida de Konoha, indo pra "Manção" akatsuki...-

**Pessoas:** -tobi atropela- x.x

**Tobi:** Gomen / -vai correndo-

Na manção akatsuki....

**Hidan** Konan P****!!! Cade meu café da manhã?? Ò.Ó

**Konan:** ¬¬''' –veia saltando da testa-

**Hidan:** responde cac***!!!

**Konan:** -da um soco na fiça de hidan- Ù.Ú9 se quiser mais "café da manhã" avise Ò.Ó9 ok?!

**Hidan:** -nocauteado no canto da cozinha- x.x o-ok... –levanta bandeira branca-

**Todos:** o.o

Kisame foi o 1° a termina e foi brinca com o com os peixinhos dourados, logo em seguida foi Deidara ... ele foi pra area de treino na parte norte da caverna/muquifo/mansão

Na cozinha so restavam... Hidan noucauteado... Pein lendo o jornal... Kakuzu fazendo o orçamento... Itachi vendo agenda telefonica (nota: so numero de garotas).. Konan lavando os pratos ... e so n.n'

Itachi é o 3° a sair e vai pro telefone no seu quarto...

Tobi entra sorrateiramente (le-ser: arrombando a porta)

**Konan:** -de costa pra tobi-

**Tobi:** -indo pro quarto-

**Konan:** pode volta aquir tobi ù.ú

**Tobi:** mais tobi tem quer ir pro quarto ñ.x'

**Konan:** quer acabar como o Hidan? –aponta pra hidan-

**Hidan:** x.x –sangrando-

**Tobi:** o.x Hidan-senpai oque fizeram com você? T.X

Hidan leva um chute na cara, e tobi leva um soco no estomago

**Konan:** tobi temos quer conversa ù.ú –pega tobi pelo casacão- hum... – pega pein, tb pelo casaco- ù.ú

**Pein e tobi:** T:..:T T.X

**Pein:** porque eu tabem?

**Konan:** porque você é o lider dessa m**** ù.u

**Pein:** eu so me f*** nessa m**** T:...:T

Na sala...(da mansão)

**Konan:** Tobi aonde você passou a noite?

**Tobi:** na casa da amiga de Tobi u.x

**Pein:** qual o name da sua amiga?

**Tobi:** Haruno Sakura

**Konan:** descreva-a!

**Tobi:** ela tem cabelos rosas, deve ter 1M ealguma coisa, tem a voz do Pein... quando esta pedindo desculpa a Konan...

**Konan:** -olha mortal pra pein- você ainda me dever 32 desculpas pelo bolo ò.ó

**Pein**: desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa , desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pronto? ¬¬'' "te pego depois tobi Ò:..:Ó9"

**Tobi:** o.x'' continuando... tem olhos verde esmeralda, com o brilho do olho do Kakuzu, quando ta contando dinheiro, x3

Pein e Konan, temian quer Sakura fosse algun mal para o Tobi...

Continua ....


	10. Chapter 10

Yo Mamiferos n.n/

Tenho um avisor a dar a vocês, 1° um Filho da put*, pegou minha fict e copiou ela fazendo a minha fict com alguns comentarios "bakas"

So porquer eu assasinei um "pouquinho" a lingua purtuguesa x3

É um doido(a) nem sei se é homen ou mulher D:

Vamos a Historia logo:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox---------------------

Tobi foi pro quarto, enquanto Konan e Pein ficarama assistir TV

Na mnhã sguinte...Pein organizou uma reunião

Itachi: qual o motivo da reuniao?

Kisame: mais alguem reparou? É sempre o itachi que fala isso '-'

Todos menos Kisame: ¬:...:¬' ¬.x' ¬.\ ' ¬.¬'

Konan: vai direto ao assunto Pein ¬.¬'

**Pein:** ok! É que hoje! É sabado, e vamos fazer um passeio \n:..:n/

**Todos:** -comemorando-

**Pein:** entretanto...

**Hidan:** la vem.. ¬¬

**Pein**: -ignora Hidan- n sabemos praonde ir.. entao vocês vao da ideias!

**Kisame:** parque aquatico \n.n/

**Deidara:** Salão de beleza \n.\/

**Tobi:** confeitaria \n.x/

**Konan:** Salão de beleza \n.n/

**Itachi: ** oculista \n.n/

**Kakuzu:** pro banco \n.n/

**Zetsu:** pra uma Horta \n.**n/**

**Hidan:** Cimiterio \n.n/

**Pein:** Caribe \n:..:n/

(quem ta faltando?, a é Sasori e Orochimaru! Gente o Sasori ta participando, mais o tio orochi n sei D: , a ele tb tá participando :3 )

**Sasori:** pra uma carpintaria \n.n/

**Orochiamru:** pra um Motel \*¬*/ -olha pra tobi-

**Todos:** O.O watt? Desde quando você tá aqui?

**Orochimaru:** desde de agora! \ÒoÓ/ -risada do mal- HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

**Tobi:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –pula em Konan- Konan-sama salva tobi!

**Konan**: -chutando a cabeça do tobi- SOLTA MINHA PERNA SEU PIRULITO!

**Tobi:** aaaaaaaaa!-tobi fica abraçando konan de medo-

**Konan:** PEIN O TOBI TA ENCOSTANDO NOS MEUS SEIOS Ò.Ó9

**Pein:** òOó9 soltaa elaaa !

E começa uma briga \o/

Acaba com tobi na parede e pein e konan saindo

**Orochimaru:** quer q eu cuide de você coisa kawaii? :3

**Tobi:** AAAAAAA \\ -core pro quarto-

**Todos:** o_o'

De noite... (como o tempo passa rapido né?)

**Tobi:** -escondido na cozinha-

Alguem entra no comodo...

**Tobi:** °-° -se escondendo dentro do armario embaixo da pia-

?: -abrindo geladeira e bebendo agua-

**Tobi:** °o°, -sai do armario- (isso não foi duplo sentido xD) Konan-sama

**Konan:** tobi? Ô_õ oque esta fazendo ... no armario? O-O'

**Tobi:** se escondendo do tio orochimaru °-°, o sasori-senpai ta no quarto do deidara, entao o orochimaru ficou no meu quarto °-°

**Konan:** coitadinho ó.ò

**Tobi:** é Ç-Ç

**Konan:** venha... –konan pucha tobi pro sofá-

**Tobi:** -senta no sofá seguido de Konan-

**Konan:**-fica fazendo cafuné em tobi-

**Tobi:** :3

**Konan:** tobi... você me acha legal? -falando meio triste-

**Tobi:** -supreso com a pergunta- ...sim, konan-sama é muito legal.. e bonita :3

**Konan:** o////o s-serio?

**Tobi:** sim n.n –pegando na mão de Konan-

**Konan:** -mais vermelha que Hinata-

**Tobi:** tobi acho Konan muito Bonita, legal, atenciosa, carinhosa, e elegante n_n –chegando mais perto de Konan-

**Konan:** t-tobi... –é intorropida por um Beijo do mascarado-

Gente! Eu que escrevo e até eu to supreso :O

Ee Konan e Tobi começam a se beijar.. tobi coemça a desabotoa o casacão da akatsuki

**Konan:** -se deichando levar pelo momento-

**Tobi:** -desabotoando i casacão dela-

-por baixo do casacão de tobi, ele so esta de sambacansão. E konan.. de Sutian e Calsinha (*¬*)-

**Tobi:-** beijando ainda mais intensamente Konan (beijo de lingua) -

**Konan:** an.. –gemendo frakissimo-

**Tobi:** -tira o sutian de Konan, tirando a calcinha dela-

**Konan:** :o "eu ninca imaginei o tobi assim"

**Tobi:** -joga a mascara de lado, e lambendo a vagina de Konan-

**Konan:** aaaannnn -gemendo mais alto-

No quarto de pein e konan

**Pein:** quer dor de cabeça o:..:o'

Voltando ao que intereça... B)

Tobi e Konan tavam se comendo no sofá da akatsuki

Depois de "treparem" lá tobi ejaculou dentro

E os 2³ foram pro quarto...

**Pein:** konan você demorou 10mints la oq houver?

**Konan:** sabe como é Pein.. tive de ir ao banheiro to no meu periodo fertil esqueçeu? (não presisa ser geniu pra saber que isso vai sa merda ¬¬)

2 Mesês depois...

**Konan:** -vomitando no banheiro, quando sair...-

**Deidara:** Konan você tá gorda o.\

**Konan**: WATT? O.O' –se olhando no espelho- "sera quer?..."

Sim! o autor resolveu potar pra continuar depois!

Aeww mamiferos!

Eu resolvi mudar um.. pouco! (ler-se: muitor) avai ter 2 triangulos amorosos! PeinxKonanxTobi

E SakuraxTobixKonan

Essa Historia vai dar oquer falar! Acho que ninguem nunjca pensou nisso antes!

E aus leitores.. desculpe por detalha tanto a cena do rola-rola (ler-ser: sexo)

Acho que pro segurança... vou aumentar a faxa etaria da fict :-/

Continuar.....


	11. Chapter 11

Yo Mamiferos !

Que a força estaja com vocês (baixou o mestre yoda ¬.¬' )

Declaimer: Naruto não me pertence! Mais os **akatsukis** sim Ò0Ó9

Declaimer: orochimaru não me pertence! E nunca me pertencera \è.é/

-------------------xxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------

Na sala estavam: Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, e Hidan

**Hidan:** mais que p**** de tedio ò-ó

**Kisame:** e oque você sugere Hidan? ¬.¬

**Hidan:** que tal jogarmos verdade ou concequencia :3

**Resto restado:** topamos :3

**Tobi:** tobi vai ao banheiro...

**Itachi** vamos começa sem o pirulito boy ¬/-\¬

**Resto q restou do resto:** tá

**Sasori:** eu começo :-) -**sasori gira a garrafa-**

E a garrafa cai em... Deidara pra Itachi

**Deidara:** *o*, verdade ou concequencia?

**Itachi:** concequencia! u/-\u

**Deidara:** nyaaaa *¬*, eu desafiu o deidara a..... BEIJA O KISAME!

**Itachi**:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kisame:** sou tão feio assim? Ç_Ç

**Todos:** é e.e

**Kisame:** foi uma pergunta retorica ¬¬

**Itachi**: vamos acabar logo com isso!

**Deidara**: e tem que dura 1 Minuto!

**Itachi:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kisame:** nyaaaa *¬*

**Todos menos itachi, e kisame:**kisame! Porquer, você ta feliz? °-°'

**Kisame:** nada não ñ.ñ''

**Fansyaouistas:** :D, se solta Kisame

**Kisame:** -cora- o//////o

**Itachi:** VAMOS ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO! Ò/.\Ó

**Deidara:** lembrando 1 mint!

**Itachi**: eu sei Ò/.\Ó

Itachi beija tipo selinho kisame

**Hidan:** 9: que nojo! Eu nunca beijarei um home

Tobi volta do banheiro

**Tobi:** tobi tabem não Hi.... –ver Itachi e Kisame- PUT* ! QUE PARIU! NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU INSINEI PRA ESE DESGRAÇADO DO ITACHI! (so pra contas esse foi o tio madara)

Todos, olham pra tobi!

**Tobi:**.... tobi is good boy ñ.x

**Todos:** °-°''

-passado um minuto-

**Itachi**: -corre pro banheiro pra vomitar-

**Kisame:** S2.S2 itachi-chan! cade você? ^.^

**Todos**: Kisame! :O

**Kisame:** ! –se recompoe- Itachi! Sai logo do banheiro! Quero vomitar ñ.ñ

**Todos:** a tá '-'

........

( e eu dizendo que não ia ter iaoy nessa m****! )

Enquanto isso no quarto do lider...

**Konan:** pein.. eu to gravida ç_ç

**Pein:** vou ser Papai ? -feliz e trite ao mesmo tempo-

**Konan:** ... bom.... ñ.ñ

**Pein:** não vou ser o pai? ç.ç

**konan:** é que o filho não é ser... ñ.ñ

**pein:** quem é o pai entao ? quero da os parabens! Ò:..:Ó

**konan:** não pareçe ... °-°'

**pein**: diz quem é o pai!

**konan:** o pai é o Uchiha no...

**pein:** -nem espera, ela termina- ITACHE! –correndo pra sala-

**konan:**.... Tobi

na sala....

**itachi:** atchin atchin... o.o'

bom mamiferos! Capitulo curto... mais to fazendo esse cap, as 2h da manhã, so não, pq fsso os capitulos quando to sem net!.. resumindo agora!

Quando eu entra amnhã de tarde.. ao meio dia.. eu posto! (o bakissi! Quando eu posta ja vai ser de tarde.. e pra eles vao entende n ooutro dia!)

Resumindo... to fazendo hoje! Sexta-feira, 21/05/2010!.. fiz as 02h e 45mints e 26 segundos .. e n sei quantos milessimos xD


	12. Chapter 12

Yo Mamiferos :D

Voltei com mais um cap dessa fict baka

Lembrençe, cada deixem um autor feliz, com uma reivews *-*

Pattrociniu: sckoll, a cerveja que deçe redondo :D

Naruto não me pertence, mais o Tobi-senpai ninguem me toma Ò0Ó9

Enquanto nosso "queridos" akatsukis estavam jogando...

**Pein:** -chuta a cara de Itachi-

**Itachi:** -voa na parede- x.x''

**Kisame:** Itachi-kun T.T/

**Konan:** Pein! Não é o Itachi \ç.ç/

**Pein:** Quem é o infeliz entao?

**Konan:** Uchiha...

**Pein:** ... o itachi não é, (aviso, o sasuke não é da akatsuki! Pelomenos aq não! TOBI!

**Tobi:** sim Pein-sama?

**Pein:** *chuta o orgão sexual de tobi*

**Todos menos pein, tobi, konan e itachi**: O_O'''

**Konan:** Pein... tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

**Pein:** oquer Konan? Ò:...:Ó

**Konan:** pein... é que hoje...

**Todos:** o_o

**Konan:** ...é...

**Pein:** O:...:O

**Konan:**... 1° DE ABRIL!

**Todos:** -capotam-

**Pein:** PORRA KONAN! PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MESMO GRAVIDA! \Ò:..:Ó/

**Konan:** ç.ç grita comigo não T.T

**Pein:** ... –gota extra-grande na cabeça-

**Konan:** ç.ç

**Pein:** -vai ate a parede, batendo a cabeça lá-

**Konan:** -pega pein pela camisa, leva pro quarto-

**Resto restado:** kkkkkkkkk :'D

De noite...

A akatsuki, estavam todos reunidos pro jantar...

**Zetsu:** gent! Porquer nois não vamos acampar amanhã? ^.

**Kakuzu:** se não formos gastar dinheiro ù_ú

(eu: mamiferos! Desculpa ai, mais o zetsu tinha q falar algo xD )

**Deidara:** pode ser, mais eu fico na barraca do danna n.\/

No outro dia...

**Pein:** -com uma corneta não mão- B)

Do nada... (imagina ¬¬) todos acordam como se estiveçem no exerito

**Hidan:** CARALH*****************************

**Kakuzu:** VAI TOMAR NO C*!

(so pra constar... eram 7h da manhã)

**Deidara:** PORR*!pq vc acordou agente de madrugada Pein?

**Pein:** pq nois vamos ter de arruma as coisa pro acampamento ^:..:^

**Todos:** ... –cai na porrada em Pein-

Depois da madrugada... (depois das 7h)

Todos vao pra fora arruma suas coisa...

As barracas eram de duplas.. ficou assim...

Pein x Konan  
Hidan x Kakuzu  
Kisame x Itachi  
Zetsu dormi ao ar livre (o.o')  
sasori x deidara  
tobi x Orochimaru

De noite...

Todos estavam reunidos a fogueira...

**Pein:** que tal cantamor musicas? ^:..:^

**Todos:** blz

**Pein:** primeiro as damas!

**Deidara:** valeu, mais melhor a Konan e primeiro u.\

**Todos:** O_O

**Konan:** ... ok...

**Konan:** Quando olho no espelho,  
não me vejo!  
so vejo o seu rosto nele como!  
guardos do que sinto no meu  
peito meu desejo, meu coração  
esta todo quebrado...

E em cada pedaço, em cada estilhaço!  
Senti seu rosto, lindo nele esposto!  
Cada pedaçinho, cada fragmento,  
perdi meu pensamento(**eco de pensamento)**,  
todo o tempo.

Aaaaa... eu queria te incontra... pra ver  
no seu olhar... se em algun lugar,  
pra pode me refletir.. aa... queria colocar,  
as peças no lugar, pra oce, eu não quero atravessar!

**Pein**: boa musica konozinha n:..:n

**Konan:** obrigado Pein! n.n

**Pein:** agora...

**Hidan:** eu e o kakuzu!

**Pein:** ok...

**Kakuzu:** quando as coisa tem que aconteçer elas simplismente aconteçem...  
**hidan:** e agente tem que compreender..!  
**hidan:** dely cal!  
**kakuzu:** Latino! Dely cal, capital, musical!, é desse jeitor! É desse jeitor, han! Vamu com tudo entao!  
**hidan:** se liga aew!camon camon camon ieww, essa é pra pença em! AMIGO!  
é uma loucura to vivendo uma aventurra castigada pelo amor!um labirinto sem saidar, aonde o medo se converte em tanta dor! Vivu um triangulo!  
**kakuzu:** amigu.. a relação com minha minah, nunca foi espinho e flor! Mulher perfeita toda uma beleza meiga, luz do ar uma dor, e a minha vida tem cor.. tem cor!  
**hidan:** amigo... ela so quer me encontra escondido, alimentando esse amor... mesmo sabendo que nu fundo, tenha ar, quero ser seu protetor! Vivu um triangulor  
**kakuzu:** IRMAO TU TEM QUER LUTAR POR AMOR!  
**hidan:** não me aconselha isso purfavor!  
**kakuzu:** o marido dela, não manda em seu coração!**  
hidan:** você não sabe Um terço, dassa confusão!  
**kakuzu:** IRMAO TU TEM QUER LUTAR POR AMOR!  
**hidan:** não me aconselha isso purfavor!  
**kakuzu:** o marido dela, não manda em seu coração!  
**hidan:** você não sabe Um terço, dassa confusão!

...

**Kakuzu:** minha minah, e eu! Somos felizes, 2 almas matrizis sei oque é o amor!poriço, dequeda ela tem compromisso, e vc tem terno!não dezista amigu...  
**hidan:** amigo...ela ja sabia, que era loucura toda essa pegação..mais é que a carne falou bem mais alto que a nossa razão! Vivu num triangulo...  
**kakuzu:** é oque eu falei... se isiste verdade esse sentimento tem que vencer...e o marido dela, querendo ou não, tera de entender... alguem tem de perder...

**kakuzu:** IRMAO TU TEM QUER LUTAR POR AMOR!  
**hidan:** não me aconselha isso purfavor!  
**kakuzu:** o marido dela, não manda em seu coração!**  
hidan:** você não sabe Um terço, dassa confusão!  
**kakuzu:** IRMAO TU TEM QUER LUTAR POR AMOR!  
**hidan:** não me aconselha isso purfavor!  
**kakuzu:** o marido dela, não manda em seu coração!**  
hidan:** você não sabe Um terço, dassa confusão!

...

**Hidan:** ai irmao.. a parada é entre nois... de amigo pra amigo...  
**kakuzu:** fala ai.. qual a aparada?  
**hidan:** amigo de verdade.. conta tudo!  
**hidan:** vou te dar uma ideia! Amigo foi mal! A minha atitude foi irracional!instinto animal, fora da lei, tanta tentação que não aguentei... o papo é RAP eu não vou te enganar, estou arrependido e não da pra volta, amigo perdão! Fassa ooquer quiser! Mais eu te confesso, eu peguei sua mulher!  
**kakuzu**: oquer?  
**hidan:** sai com tua mulher, eu sai com tua mulher, eu sai, sai, sai,ai, sai, sai ,sai ,sai!  
**kakuzu: **que Deus lhe perdou, eu não vou perdoa! Em momento algun si-pos no meu lugar!  
ja vi que tudo era mentira, quando ela me dizia, que ia pra marizias, viajar com sua amiga me enganou! Você e ela numa cama! Fazendo amor! De ilabera a salvador! Quantos lençois ela sujou! Desprezou nois 2...  
**hidan:** amigo... quem mais sofre com tudo isso sou eu...  
**kakuzu:** uma traição.  
**hidan:**de um amigo, pra um fantasma da tentação, perdão...  
**kakuzu:** fui...

**Todos:** aewww :D

**Hidan:** obrigado bando de infies! n.n

**Kakuzu:** agora queremos o nosso pagamento! $.$

**Pein:** ¬:..:¬'' proximo...

**Itachi**: eu...

**Itachi:**

Hirogaru Yami no naka (com o alastramento da escuridão)

Kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri (eu troquei promessas de rovolução)

Darei ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara (porquer eu não devia deixar ninguem me interferir)

...

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai (no futuru, que a fruta me contou)

Yume, risou ni kaeru (sonhos, transforman-se em ideais)

...

Dare mo ga nozonda owari o... (todo mundo pediu po um final...)

Hirogaru yami no naka (com o alastramento da escuridao)

Kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri (eu troquei promessas de revolução)

Dare ni mou jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai (eu não devia deixar, ninguem me interferie)

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru (algun dia, eu te mostrarei)

Hikarikagayaku... SEKAI O! (um mundo brilahnte)

**Todos:** o.o

**Itachi**: declaro essa musica ao meu irmao saskemo xD

Todos caem na risada

**Pein:** kkkk x'D, eu vou agora!

**Pein:**  
Se resolvo, ussar uma bandana  
ela não encana nem axa gay!  
ela apoia e axa ate banaca no  
fim de semana eu ser cos-play!

Ela joga no meu time,  
passa a noite ao meu lado!  
Baixando e vendo anime,  
em japones legendado!

**ELA É OTAKU!**

Nos amamos no 1° dia, notei  
que a guria era diferente!  
Quando vi, q ela ja sabia,  
que manga se lia, de traz, pra frente!

Eu sou tão sortudo,  
ela é tudo que sonhei!  
e o melhor de tudo!  
Minha gata é ninssei!  
**  
E É OTAKU!  
**é delicada como um bomsai  
, mais na cama é HENTAI!  
**É OTAKU!**

**Pein:** -leva um murro-

**Konan:** quem é essa? Ò.Ó9

**Pein:** você konanzinha x:..:x''

**Konan:** assim espero ò.ó9

**Pein:** proximo...

**Tobi:** agora vai tobi n.x/ -tobi veste uma roupa, de darh vader-

**Tobi:**

Hey Luke, seu moleque atrevido  
Sem educação  
Se me apontar o sabre corto sua mão  
Luke, olha com quem você está falando  
Luke, me obedece porque eu tô mandando

Luke, eu sou seu pai!

Admito: fui um pai ausente  
Você percebeu  
Mas juro, me contaram que você morreu  
Luke, te ensinaram que eu sou do mal  
Esqueça o que ouviu daquele pessoal

Hey, Luke  
Eu sou seu pai!  
Uma criatura verde e enrugada te envenenou  
Diz que é mestre, mas parece um bonequinho do Muppet Show  
Luke eu tenho asma e uso próteses  
Você não pode me deixar tão infeliz!  
Não vá no papo daqueles jedis imbecis!

Luke eu defendo o Império por convicção  
E acho o lado negro uma evolução  
Você é rebelde porque na verdade  
Quase todo mundo é na sua idade!  
Luke, eu sou seu pai!

Eu sofro colocando essa máscara toda manhã  
Eu sofro com o penteado escroto da sua irmã  
Luke eu tenho asma e uso próteses  
Você não pode me deixar tão infeliz!  
Ver você no lado negro é o que eu sempre quis

Luke, eu sou seu pai!

Hey Luke eu sou seu pai...

Continua...

K7... minhas mãos tão doendo x.x'' escrevi demais, menos a musica do tobi, copiei e colei xD, aviso das musicas

**Konan:** a musica da konan foi de shaman king – encerramento – espelho  
**pein:** a musica do Pein foi de "os seminovos" – Ela é otaku  
**itachi**: a musica é de death note – abertura 1  
**tobi:**a musica do Tobi foi de s deminovos" – "Luke, eu sou seu pai"  
**hidan e kakuzu**: a musica deles foi do cantro Latino – "amigo" 

Mamiferos! Meus dedos tão moidos ç.ç'', não to sentindo meus dedos... °-°''

Bom.. vou indo porakir, xau galeraaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \O/  
l

-


	13. Chapter 13

Yo Mamiferos!

Sem tempo pra dialogo, ja tentei escrever pela 5° vez o 13° capitulo ¬.¬

**Pein:** ... Bela musica Tobi ñ:..:ñ'' "que musica idiota é essa?"

**Tobi:** Obrigado Pein-sama "não sou tão idiota assim ¬¬"

**Konan:** -_-'' proximo...

**Sasori:** Eu!

**Sasori:**  
**Seu Sorriso é tão risplandesente, Que deixou Meu Coração alegre.  
Me de a mão... Pra fugir dessa terrivel, escuridão...**

Desdo dia em que eu lhe re-encontrei, e lembrei daquele lindo lugar!  
na minha infancia era especial para min... quero saber, se comigo você quer vim Dançar!  
se me der a mão eu te levarei, porum caminho xeiu de som, Brasil de luz!  
Você pode até não perceber, mais o meu coração se amarrou em você.  
Que pressisa de alguem... Pra lhe mostrar o Amor, que o Mundo te dar!

**Meu alegre coração palpita Porum Mundo intenso de esperança!  
Me der a mão, A magia nos esperaaaa! Vou te amar por toda a minha vida, vem comigo por esse caminho, Me der a mão... Pra fugier dessa terrivel escuridão! **

**Sasori:** Pronto u-u

**Konan:** Muito bem saso-kun n.n

**Deidara:** Muito bem Danna n.\/

**Pein:** blaghhr ¬:..:¬'' Proximo antes que eu vomite aquir ¬:..:¬''

**Deidara: **eu!

**Deidara:**

**Ja te conheço bem, sei como você é! Não se importa com ninguem!  
so fais oque bem quer, pode ater machucar!Porquer é um ser sempre assim?...  
e essa ilusão, que quer alimentar, de um passado que se foi...  
não vai se enganar, ve se entendeeennde, se te fazem chorar, é angustiada estar.**

**Maguada com toda essa gente! Sozinha nunca estara! Estarei com você, pra te ajudar, mesmo se a tempestade chegar.. e pelas noites deixalar com medo, basta você me chamar..  
conta comigo amor! Porquer nois 2, vamos juntos enfrentar oque for! E seremos livre, para sonhar! o amor ira nos proteger! Enquantos estamos aqui... **

**Deidara:** Tá ouvindo Né danna ;D

**sasori:** O/O -cora-

**kisame:** kkkkkkkk Deidara e Sasori! KKKKKKKK

**hidan:** olha quem fala! Kisame e Itachi!

**Todos:** kkkkkk

**Pein:** -segurando o risso- Proximo... kkkk

**Orochimaru: ** Não posso cantar por 2 motivos ù_ú

**Pein:** quais?

**Orochi:** 1° o Deidara rolbou minha musica! Ò_Ó

**Deidara:** so cantei 1° Òw\/

**Orochimaru:** e 2° o sasukinho e o kabutinho não estão aquir Ç.Ç

**Pein:** é cada uma ¬¬'''entao não canta Orochiamru jackons!

**Orochimaru:** Ok.. Ei!

**Pein:** proximo...

**Zetsu:** Nois **não** vamos **cantar** !**!**

**Pein:** ok... entao... não fatal ninguem, e 2 n querem ir... ':..:'

**Konan:** eu vou pra minha barraca domir -da selinho em pein- Boa noite Kami-sama

**Pein:** boa noite meu xuxu n:..:n

**Konan:** "¬¬ xuxu?" ñ.ñ9 -da um leve **tapão** nas costas de pein-

**Pein:** -cai no chão-

Konan vai pra sua barraca, o resto ficou conversando, mais todos foram pras barracas quando orochimaru porpos todos ficarem sem ropa (O_O''')

De manhã todos foram pra casa...

Todos foram pros seus quartos.

No quarto de Pein x Konan:

**Konan: **pein, hoje é seu dia de fazer o jantar.

**Pein:** mais eu ja fiz ano passado ¬.¬

**Konan:** mais vai fazer hoje!

**Pein: **não vou ¬.¬

**Konan:** vai ù.u

**Pein:** não ¬¬'

**Konan:** vai ù.ú

**Pein:** não ¬¬''

**Konan:** vai Ù.Ú

**Pein:** não

**Konan:** vai ò.ó

**Pein:** não ò:..:ó

**Konan:** vai Ò.Ó

**Pein:** affs, vou te ignora ù:..:ú

**Konan:** Ò-Ó PEIN

**Pein:**

**Konan:** se vc não volta a falar comigo eu vou grita!

**Pein:**

**Konan:** -gritinho super-hiper-mega- agudo!-

**Pein:** "so tenho que ignora e ela para"

**Konan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito extremamente agudo-

**Pein:** "porra, como ela grita!"

**Konan:** -gritando no ouvido de pein-

**Pein:** " ela tinha que tá a 2cm do meu ouvido?"

**Konan:** -gritando-

**Pein:** -orelha vermelha, mudando pra roxa, ficando violeta-

**Konan:** Peinnnnnn -gritando-

**Pein:** Porra sua voz não acaba não? Ò:..:Ó?

**Konan:** cof cof.. ¬¬' joga praga agora? –falando roca-

**Pein:** otimo assim você não grita!

**Konan:** tenho outros metodos B-)

**Pein:** -medo-

-n.n.n.n.n.n ¬¬'' u.u o.o Ò.Ó Ó.Ò -

Yo mamiferos... a Konan tá irritada né? Bom, nois vemos no proximo capitulo, adios, bay! õ/


	14. Chapter 14

YOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAMIFEROS! FIZ A MAIOR MERD* DA MINHA VIDA 8D

**Deidara:** alem de escrever ficts? ¬.\/

**Eu:** você tá doido pra apanhar hoje né?

**Deidara:** Olha o tobi vai pular do prediu o.\/

**Eu:** -vira pra olhar-

**Deidara:** -corre-

**Eu:** deidara o tobi n ia pular u.x.. DEIDARA! –correndo-

**Tobi:** bom agora que filipe-sama e deidara-senpai se foram.. tobi pode dizer 2 coisas :D

A 1° tobi is a good boy

A 2° vamos a essa budega logo! Itachi-sama oquer é budega?

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬ não te intereça tobi... e começa logo essa p****! ò/-\ó

**Tobi:** Hai ç.x

-n.n o.o ó.ò ò.ó e.e ç.ç u.u -

**Konan:** eu tenho outros metodos B-)

**Pein:** -medo-

No quarto do tobi x orochimaru

**Tobi:** -entrando no quarto quando ver... –

**Orochimaru:** -dançando o reboleiton-

**Tobi:** °O° 

**Orochimaru:** Olá Tobi :9

**Tobi:** PERNAS PRA QUEM TI QUERO! \°O°/

**Orochimaru:** ó.ò ja é o 2° pq o tobi e o sasori não gostam de dança? :9

Tobi corre por 3km (dando voltas na casa)

**Tobi:** aa.. não.. aguento.. corre.. x.x''

Em outro lugar... cozinha, aonde so estavam Kisame e itachi

**Kisame:** ei itachu-chan.. oque vai querer pro almoço? n.n

**Itachi:** 1° não me chame de "itachi-chan" ¬/-\¬, 2° peixe no palito (sem duplo sentido)

**Kisame:** ¬.¬'' vc adora me maguar né? T.T

**Itachi:** quer a verdade? Ou oquer todos querem ouvir?

**Kisame:** .. oque todos querem ouvir! n.n

**Itachi:** sim...

**Kisame:** e a verdade?

**Itachi:** tabem é sim ¬/-\¬

**Kisame:** Ç.Ç

Ding-dogn (isso é pra ser uma capainha [numa caverna? ¬¬] )

Konan vai atender..

Konan abre a porta...

**?-?:** Yo, a quanto tempo Konan-sama!

**Konan:** °o° v-v-v-vo-c-cê! A-q-q-qui? °¬°

**?-?: **Hai n.n

**Konan:** pode entra Filipe 8D

**Filipe:** Obrigado Konan-sama n.n –entra na caverna/covil/casa/mansão-

**Konan:** TODOS OS IDIOTAS AQUI AGORA!

**Pein:** -apareçe do nada- adoro quando ela fala assim n:..:n

**Hidan:** via... –sua boca é tapada-

**Kakuzu:** cuidado seu idiota ¬.¬''

**Pein:** Obrigado kakuzu

**Kakuzu:** claro! É você que paga nossos salarius $.$

**Todos:** ¬.¬'' ¬/.\¬ ¬.\/ ¬:..:¬

**Konan:** bem... de qualquer jeitor.. adivinha quem esta aqui? :D

**Hidan:** a mulher melancia? °¬°

**Kakuzu:** um homen que vai dar dinheiro pra nois? °¬°

**Orochimaru:** crianças? °¬°

**Pein:** mulher samambaia? °¬°

**Deidara:** minha distribuidora de argila? °-\/

**Konan:** ¬.¬ antes que falem mais m*****! Não, não, não, não, e não ¬.¬''... é o Filipe :D

**Todos:** entao não intereça ¬.¬'' ¬/.\¬ ¬.\/ ¬:..:¬

**Filipe:** -pensando seriamente em aperta o botão de delete-

**Konan:** o.o, ñ.ñ vamos esqueçer isso não é mesmo filipe-sama? \ñ.ñ/

**filipe:** Ok Konan-chan, mais é so porquer você esta pedindo ù.ú

**konan:** "uffar.. n.n" bom.. você tá fazendo oquer aquir?

**Filipe:** 1° esse m**** é minha ¬¬ eu me meto aonde eu quiser.. 2° tenho um convite a lhes propor!

**Konan e os outros:** qual?

**Filipe: ** um concurso de beleza!

**Sasori:** ja fizeram..

**Filipe:** vamos ao parqui de diversoes?

**Deidara:** ja fizeram ¬.\/

**Filipe:** vamos na vila espacial?

**Itachi:** ja fizeram ¬/-\¬

**Filipe:** ¬.¬ ai complica...

**Pein:** seriu? Não me diga ¬:..:¬''

**Filipe:** bom.. vamos ver... a ja sei! Vamos fazer uma historia em que o tobi e o deidara viajam a konoha, lá o tobi conheçe uma garota, se apaixona, eu boto alguns cap, e fim :D

**Tobi:** mais filipe-sama, você ja tá fazendo isso o_x... falando na sakura-chan, não tivemos mais noticias dela 9.x

**Filipe:** eu sou um baka ¬¬

**Hidan:** muito bem, é o 1° passo pra recuperação :D

**Filipe:** ¬¬'''' -apaga hidan da historia por 1 capitulo-

**Hidan:** NÃOOOOOoooooooooo... –some-

**Todos:** o.o

**Filipe:** Ja sei! Vamos ao parque aquatico è.é/ -posse de super-man-

**Kisame:** AEWWW 8DD

**Todos:** AEWWWW :DD

**Filipe:** vamos lá meus amigos :D

E eles se foram pra o parque aquatico..

-continua...-

Respondendo fãns...

Oque é "beta"?

Respondendo fãns...

Sim sou um kira do portugues :D VOU ME TORNA UM DEUS DESSE NOVO MUNDO –risada estilo kira-

**L:** Nunca \ò/.\ó/

**...**

**Tobi:** bom... filipe-san tá passando por uma crise de meia fict... arigato! E xau né? n.x/


	15. Chapter 15

Yo Mamiferos! Antes de mais nada.. quero pedir desculpa ú.ù

Eu escrevi no cap passado "itachu" ."' e o certo é Itachi

**Itachi: ** ainda bem que corrigio o erro ¬/_\¬

**Eu:** bom.. vamos logo com isso 9.9, e Desculpa itachi-san 9.9

- o.o ò.ó ó.ò O.O Ò.Ó Ó.Ò u.u ù.ú ú.ù i.i ì.í í.ì -.- ¬.¬ -

**Sasori:** Muito bem Filipe-san! Ò_Ó

**Kakuzu:** É! Ò_Ó

**Filipe:** ç.ç Foi sem querer ç.ç

(**eu:**Explicando a situação... não estavamos no Parque aquatico-**kisame:.. **ESTAMOS NO DESERTO \Ò.Ó/ - **eu:** gomen gomen né? i.i)

**Sasori:** Legal estamos no egito... ¬¬''

**Kisame:** Eu disse pra irmos pra esquerda! MAIS NINGUEM ME OUVE! \ò.ó/

**Itachi:** Cala a boca Kisame ¬/-\¬

**Kisame:** Hai n.n

**Todos:** o.o''

**Tobi:** Tobi querer fazer pipi ç.ç/

**Todos:** Cala a boca tobi ¬¬''

**Tobi:** Mais tobi realmente tá apertado Ç.Ç

**Todos:** Não queremos saber u.u

**Konan:** Tobi se quer Urina, vai logo ¬.¬

**Tobi:** Hai, konan-sama n.n7

-tobi vai-

**Kakuzu:** -cantinho, pensando quer perdeu dinheiro no aviao-

**Filipe:** ... ideia!

**Pein:** Milagre! ¬:..:¬

**Filipe:** quer acabar como o hidan? ¬.¬''

**Pein:** Gomen 9:.:9

**Filipe:** so vou perdoa pq a Konan-sama gosta de tú ¬.¬''

**Konan:** O/O –cora-

**itachi:** Novidade ¬/.\¬

-tobi volta do banheiro (aonde? É um deserto ¬_¬'') –

**Deidara:** continuando.. qual sua ideia filipe?

**Filipe:** simples! –estrala os dedos, todos estao na mansão/base/caverna/covil da akatsuki-

**Todos:** :o

**Kisame:**... VC NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO ANTES? \Ò.Ó/

**Itachi:** Kisame! Pq tais tao estressado hoje? ò/_\õ

-...-

**DESCULPEM PESSOAL!**

Minha massa encefalica pifou ':D  
Mais vou começa um novo marco nessa historia! \ò.ó/  
Aqui mesmo vou criar um "OC" para os que não sabem é: "Original Character". É quando a fic possui algum personagem criado pelo autor da fanfic. Mais nesse caso vao ser vocês que vao criar!

Vou botar a ficha aqui em baixo:

**Nome:**

**Idade:** (no minimo 16, e no maximo 30)

**Se vai gostar de algun akatsuki:** (nesse caso so se o personagem for menina, ou Gay)

**Historia:**

**Vila natal:** (tem que ser do Manga/Anime naruto, não pode inventar)

**Clãn:** (não pode inventar)

**Figurino:**

**Aparencia:**

**Data de nalcimento:**

**Akatsuki(s) que mais odeia:**

**Akatsuki(s) que mais gosta:**

**Personalidade:**

**Algo a + para addicionar, ao personagem?:**

Vou botar um fichar como exemplo:

**Nome:** Filipe

**Idade:** 19

**Se vai gostar de algun akatsuki: **konan kami

**Historia:** ele é sombrio, e misterioso. Quasse foi morto por sua mãe quando tinha 05 anos. Isso o traumatizou.

**Vila natal:** Vila Oculta de Konoha – País do fogo

**Clãn:** Uchiha

**Figurino:** Roupa da akatsuki

**Aparencia:** Moreno claro, com cabelos vermelhos, cabelos bagunçados naturalmente. Tem olhos esmeralda.

**Data de nalcimento:** 06/06/1991

**Akatsuki que mais odeia:** Zetsu

**Akatsuki que mais gosta:** tobi

**Personalidade:** Igual ao tobi, so que não fala de si mesmo na 3° pessoa, e não é tao inocente.

**Algo a + para addicionar, ao personagem?: **não.

Bom esta ai.. espero resposta de vocês.. especialmente de você 'DarkMero-chan n.n/

E Não Kaminari no Chikara-PARADA, Desculpe mais não posso aceitar seu pedido, pois mal nos conheçemos, acho que vou Pedir pra alguem mais "experiente" em portugues.. .''


	16. Chapter 16

Olá seres Humanos, e outros que estao lendo isso agora ¬¬'

**Itachi:** Kisame! Pq tais tao estressado hoje? ò/_\õ

**Kisame:** é que foi hoje...

**Itachi**: oq?

**Kisame:** que a minha mãe foi pescada T0T

-ninguem ligando pro kisame-

**Kisame:** gente? ç.ç

**Filipe:** bom... vou indo nessa.. prova de portuges quarta-feira \Ç.Ç/, Xau .. –some-

**Pein:** bom tá na hora de dormi né?

**Konan:** é.. boa noite gente..

**Tobi:** boa noite tb senpais.

-konan vai pro quarto, tobi vai pro seu quarto-

**Orochimaru:** ... vou pro meu quarto è.é

**Todos:** -medo- °-°

Depois que todos foram pros quartos...

**-04:32 da manhã-**

Pein dormia tranquilamente ate que algun ser fica em cima dele.. (sem duplo sentido)

**?:** Bom dia luz do sol n.x

**Pein:** ...tobi...

**Tobi:** hai? n.x

**Pein:** -veia na cabeça- Oquer você quer? -:..:-

**Tobi:** tobi quer ir pra escola!

**Pein:** NANI? O:..:O

**Tobi:** ta surdo agora tb? ¬.x –leva um murro, que pro consequencia cai da cama-

**Pein:** amanhã teremos uma reuniao entao.. e tobi..

**Tobi:** Hai? n.x

**Pein:** vao pro seu quarto ò:..:ó

**Tobi:** Hai o.x

-no outro dia as 12h e 21 minutos , da manhã-

-todos reunidos na sala de reuniao-

**Pein:** Ontem a noite o Tobi me sugerio que ele va para a escola ¬:..:¬''

**Deidara:** SIM! e pra um internato pro resto da vida dele! :D

**Tobi:** senpai é malvado ç.x

**Deidara:** deidara is a **BAD **man! \ Òw\/ /

**Pein:** continuando ¬:..:¬''.. eu axo que seria melhor se melhoraçemos o nivel intelectual da organização.. –olha pra deidara e kisame-

**Konan:** resumindo... a akatsuki vai pra escola :D

**todos:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA °O°

**kisame:** e quando começa a tortura? ç.ç

**konan:** segunda-feira n.n

**kisame:** h-hoje é d-domingo Ç.Ç

**zetsu:** todos nois **vamos?** **õ.**õ

**pein:** Eu, Konan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru e o deidara.

**Orochimaru:** resumindo todo mundo ¬¬''

**Pein:** é ¬:..:¬''

**Konan:** aqui estao os seus uniformes n.n -entrega os uniformes pra eles-

(os uniformes são: Camisa branca com o emblema do colegio atraz [uma nuvem vermelha {que original ¬¬} ] uma calça azul marinho colada [pedido do orochimaru xP], para as meninas um uniforme basico japones feminino [ e.e] )

**Hidan:** em que serie cada um de nois vai entra?

**Konan:** Todos na 7° serie.. pois não é muito intelectual –olha pra tobi- e não é muito facil n.n

**Todos:** Hai ¬¬''

**Segunda-feira – 12:40**

**Konan:** HIDAN! SE ARRUMA LOGO CARALH*!

**Hidan:** TENHO QUE FAZER A PORR* DO RITUAL PORR*! MERD*!

**Pein:** ja terminaram de se arrumar?

Adiando as coisas...

**Segunda-feira – 12:50 – colegio (**ainda não tem nome, digan nomes)** – sala de aula da 7° BT**

**Pein:** -senta na 1° fileira- aqui é bem friozinho n:..:n

**Konan:** -senta na cadeira do lado, na outra fileira-

**Hidan:** -senta na ultima cadeira da fileira do pein-

**Pein:** as aulas começam a 01:20 entao temos tempo ainda –olha pra traz- O:..:O

**?:** NANI? Vocês aqui? O.O

**Todos:** NARUTO!

**Naruto:**YOOO :D

**Sasuke:** -na ultima carteira da fileira da Konan- ITACHI!

**Itachi:** -na frente de sasuke- Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** itachi...

**Itachi:** sasuke...

**Pein:** ... essa merd* vai continuar ate o final da aula.. ¬:..:¬''

**Segunda-feira – 01:20 – colegio sem nome – sala de aula da 7° BT **

-a professora entra em sala-

**Kakashi:** Olá alunos, Hoje vamos estudar Matematica! Começando... –

**Hidan:** Professor, o senhor me daria um castigo por algo que eu não fiz?

**Kakashi: **Não .. –olha as fichas dos alunos- Hidan.

**Hidan:** Ah, que bom! Porquer eu não fiz o dever de casa.

**Kakashi:** ... o Hidan... ainda nem passei dever ¬¬'

**Hidan:** entao eu guardo pra amanhã essa piada e.e'

**Kakashi:** ¬_¬ ... continuando.. –ver deidara dormindo- o_o'' DEIDARA!

**Deidara:** ... Marechal deodoro! Os andes! X2 + Y2 = x2 y2!

**Kakashi:** não... e esta errada -_-''

**Deidara:** e.e"

**Kakashi:** Turma.. quais são as 4 fasses da vida de um homen?

**Kakuzu:** 1° quando ele acredita em papai noel "tobi"  
2° quando não acredita em papai noel "itachi"  
3° quando ele se veste de papai noel "hidan"  
4° quando fica cada vez mais pareçido com papai noel "eu"

**Kakashi:** não deixa de estar certo xD

Todos caem na risada, enquando no fundo da sala...

**Sasuke:** itachi..

**Itachi:** sasuke...

**Todos:** ...

**Kakashi:** voltando ao assunto ¬.¬'.. Me digam frasses ussando a palavra "definitivamente"

**Konan:** O céu é definitivamente azul

**Kakashi:** errado o céu pode esta cinza...

**Pein:** a grama é definitivamente verde n:..:n

**Kakashi:** errado, a grama pode morre e ficar marron.

**Hidan:** Fessor, pum é molhado?

**Kakashi:** não, hidan, porquer?

**Hidan:** porquer então definitivamente me caguei nas calças Dx

**Kakashi:** a frasse esta certa e aq esta o papel.. –entrega papel higienico-

**Hidan:** arigato -pega papel e corre pro banheiro- /o/

Conversa vai, conversa vem...

**Kakashi:** alunos, aonde vocês axam que esta Deus agora?

**Pein:** aqui.

**Konan:** No nosso coração n.n

**Tobi:** no banheiro lá de casa ó.x

**Kakashi:** Nani? O.O

**Tobi:** é que toda manhã, quando a Konan-sama acorda,ela vai no banheiro e encontra a porta trancada. Aí ela grita: "Ai, meu Deus! Você já está aí de novo!

**Pein:** o/o''

**Todos:** shushushushushu xDDD

**Kakashi:** -olha a boca de hidan- Hidan! Seus dentes estao verdes! Isso é sinal de sujeira!.

**Hidan:** não, senhora. Isso é sinal de esperança!

**Kakashi:** esperança?

**Hidan:** É. Esperança de que algun dia eu escove os dentes. :D

**CONTINUA...**

E a ficha escolhida foi... :D

Nome: Nyah n.n

Idade: (no minimo 16, e no maximo 30): 16

Se vai gostar de algun akatsuki: Sasori

Historia:

Vila natal: Iwa

Clãn: Iwa .-.

Figurino:

Blusa Preta antes da abrriga saia preta e sapato da akatsuki e capa da aaktsuki \n;n/

Aparencia:

Data de nacimento: 6/09/1992

Akatsuki(s) que mais odeia: nenhum .-;

Akatsuki(s) que mais gosta:

Sasori Hidan Deidara Itachi Tobi E Filipe -s an \n.n/

Personalidade:

Legalzinha , chata as vezes meio maluquinha é sensivel e

Algo a + para addicionar, ao personagem?:

Ela é irmã gemea do dei dei tem as mesmas bocas na mão e o cabelo é igual ao dele \õ

Pode sempre contar comigo felpie - san \õ/

Sabem pq ela ganhou? :3, ela foi a unica a mandar x3

Obrigado 'DarkMero- , se ela é irma gema do deidara-san, entao ela tb tem o cabelo emo loiro na testa?


	17. AVISO

Olaaaaaaaaa Mamiferos!  
Antes de mais nada quero agradeçer a esse comentario:

Ana  
2010-06-26 . chapter 1

Pois bem, eu mesma não posso dizer muita coisa a favor da história original porque, veja bem, o tipo de humor que o escritor usa (enchente de emoticons; personagens sem nehum tipo de personalidade além de serem boca-sujas e, aparentemente, retardados; etc. e tal, não a única coisa na qual consigo me focar quando as leio) é exatamente o tipo da qual eu mais abomino. Sério, o problema não é nem que é nonsence, porque há histórias desse estilo que são boas, e há até um CLÁSSICO dese tipo - "Alice no País das Maravilhas", sabe... -, mas as cenas realmente eram estranhas e o filho de Deus não sabia descrever as cenas direito. Não era pra detalhar, mas eu realmente tinha que ME DROGAR pra conseguir imaginar os fatos de maneira aceitável (não tentei mais de modo COERENTE porque, sabe como é, eu não sou James Bond).

Ainda assim, eu realmente achei que, se me esforçasse (é assim que se escreve?) e ele ganhasse mais experiência conforme os capítulos passavam, a coisa tomava um rumo, e é por isso que, depois que desistir e voltar a essa fanfic umas vinte vezes, o troço meio que começou a fazer sentido na minha cabeça - embora ele não tivesse realmente melhorado como o imaginado...

Foi como tentar ler "Senhora" com todos os tipos de erros gramaticais que um mesmo ser humano pode cometer. José de Alencar "TOSQUIFICADO"... =.='''

E é por causa disso que eu fiquei realmente FULA DA VIDA quando fui ver a ripagem de vocês. Não porque a fanfic não estava merecendo depois de tantos erros de português, nem mesmo porque não teve graça (me caguei de rir na parte emoticons/código dos Illuminati), mas porque vocês, a julgar pelo comentário que deram na fic original, só leram até o primeiro capítulo, quando ele já tinha escrito catorze. CATORZE!

Pelo amor de Deus, se vocês forem ripar todas as fics com escrita ruim, não vai acabar NUNCA! Ainda que sejam engraçadas e o humor seja construtivo/sádico/proibido-para-criançinhas-do-jardim-de-infância, ripagem É uma coisa pesada, porque É ÓBVIO que o autor vai se ofender, nem que seja só um pouco. Se vão fazer a bixiga da ripagem, façam numa que REALMENTE não tem plot!

Se vocês, seu bando de nojentinhos (ignore a boiolice desse xingamento, sim?), tivesse se dado à FINEZA de ler a budega toda antes de começar o quebra-pau, teriam percebido que, entre o monte de erro gramatical dessa bosta, HÁ UM PLOT SIM! E vocês podem até reclamar que ele devia arranjar um beta, mas, seguindo a lógica da coisa, COMO ele faria tal coisa se ele é NOVATO no e NEM SABE que caralho quadrúpede é uma beta? Se tivesse lido o capítulo 14, teriam percebido ele perguntar o que era isso depois que outro escritor se candidatou após ler sua história e gostar dela!

Sinceramente, eu acho ripagens uma maneira bem criativa de corrigir erros dantescos de português e de sentido, e fico irada quando algum jumento faz o erro vezes seguidas mesmo depois de já terem lhe dito como era a forma correta, mas isso já é ripagem desnecesária! Um bando de moleques buchudos com muito tempo livre, pouca educação e uma língua afiada, nada mais que isso.

Vergonhoso. Realmente vergonhoso. u.ú

Até.

Se alguem Souber como denuciar, aqui neste site, Purfavor entre em contato comigo.  
-

Eu Gostaria de Dizer-lhes, Um aviso!

**Porcausa dos "****Fulanos da Night" eu vou parar de escrever por um tempo, vou me dedicar inteiramente a tentar expulsar/Banir os "Fulanos da Night" do , pois, corrigir os erros de uma pessoa, tudo bem... agora xingar, um pessoa é completamente diferente... pois isso é cyberbully, e cyberbully é um crime! E merece ser Punido**

**Esta lançado a proposta para tira os "Fulanos Da Night" do **

**Para os que não os conheçem (oque eu acho otimo), aqui esta a pagina Home deles: .net/u/2166577/Fulanos_da_Night**

**Porfavor me ajudem a Banir/Expulsar-los do site, pois Todos tem **Liberdade de expressão! 


	18. os novos personagens

Olá, Como vai você? (para os que não sabem, essa fala é do PC siqueira [.com/user/maspoxavida#p/u ] ), eu decidir voltar a escrever fanficts, e vou seguir o conselho de muitas pessoas, vou arruma uma BETA (BETO, no masculino [¬¬'] )  
entao quem quiser ser minha beta (beto [...] ), bote o curriculo, no final da fanfict agora vou bota as traduçoes aqui:

**Fulano:**Olá Tobi-kun = fala normal do personagem  
**sicrinho:**"sua anta paralitica" = pensamento do personagem  
(aff) = eu me imtrometendo aond não devo  
*soco na cara* = açãos do personagem

a sim, um outro aviso... o Tobi e o Naruto, vao ser meus contra-regras! Mais vamos a Historia logo...

-.-

Todos estavam a voltar da Escola (**eu:** ainda sem nome, manden sugestoes – **naruto:** yo! Dattebayo! – **tobi:** Tobi is a good boy *comendo ramen* - **naruto:** =*.*= Ei tobi-kun, me dar um pouquinho? =*.*= - **tobi:** x_n Hi, *tobi da o pote de ramen pra o Naruto* - **eu:** Vamos começa? ¬¬' – **naruto e tobi:** Hi x.^ =^.^= ) e fi ai que o Deidara decide quebrar o silencio, mortal.

**Deidara:**... oque vocês acharam do nosso 1° dia de aula, un?

**Tobi:** não muito bem.. eles queren que tobi volte amanhã x.ò

**Todos menos tobi:** -capotam-

**Konan:** *veia na testa* mudando de assunto, oque vocês vao querer pro jantar? ¬¬'

**Kisame:** Comida '-'

**Todos menos kisame:** *capotam²*

**Kisame:** Nani? ó.ô

**Hidan:** Que burro! Da zero pra ele!

**Kisame:** ç_ç '

**Kakuzu:** *vendo uma notinha que tinha no bolço*

**Itachi:** Que notinha é essa Kakuzu?

**Kakuzu:** gente... Vamos abondonar a Escola sem-nome!

**Todos:** Porquer?

**Kakuzu:** tá caro demais ç_ç

**Todos:** *capotam³*

Enquanto isso em konoha...

**Pein:** *se recupera* de qualquer jeito um GOD, não deve ir a Escola u:..:u

**Deidara:** eles nnão tem aula de Arte. "escola de Pobre é fod* "

**Kisame: ** Não tem Biologia Marinha ù_u

Enquanto nosso queridos (ou não – **naruto:** dattebayo!) Akatsukis, conversan vamos mostra outro lugar

**Jiraya:** è.é *espidando as Kunoiches tumaren seu banho, nas fontes termais*

**Tsunade:** *olha acidentalmente para aonde jiraya estava* ! JIRAYA!

**Jiraya:** corre naruto!

**Naruto:** Hi ero-sennin! Dattebayo!

Enquanto isso em outro lugar.. (¬¬), Ten-ten e Neji conversavam

**Neji:** colisença Ten-ten você vio o Rock-lee?

**Tenten:** a o garroto, com cabelo de tijela, sombranselhas estranhas, e roupa verde? Não vi não

**Neji:** ¬¬'

Enquanto isso em outro lugar... (... ¬_¬)

Sasori no Karaoke

**Sasori:** [cantando Modo: **on] **

Uzumaki Naruto que faz o rasengan  
Sasuke o chidori, e tabem o sharingan  
Uchiha Itachi e seus olhos não olharei  
Deidara é Sempai, e Kakashi é sensei

Óbito Uchiha com as pedras se esmagou  
e ali ficou, porquer chegou tarde Minato  
Rin currou Kakashi, e Kakashi triunfou  
com o sharingan de Óbito Mil tecnicas copio

Jiraya é o Sapo, e tsunade é a Lesma  
orochimaro sabe que nada é cor de rosa  
Porisso quer ser o mestre de sasuke  
Pra conseguir o sharingan e destroir Konoha  
e caem as folhas, Shikamaro kagemane  
Enche Hidan e Kakuzu de ataques infernais

Asuma ja não fuma, ja não pode circula  
Ninguem sabe, quem pode ser tobi na realidade  
Todos são legendarios, como Uchiha Madara  
Sou o marionetista que ataca cara a cara  
Me chamo Sasori, o mestre de Deidara  
e acabo com Kankuro  
e deidara matou garra...

A velha chyo-ba com seu jutsu curava  
e por ser marionete de nada reclamava  
Cale-se bastardo, que come como Zetsu!  
te lanço um Katon goukakyuu no jutsu  
você entrará no caos como o 3° hokage  
Quando vê orochimaro com soldados e perigos  
A serpente manda, a Kabuto obedeçe  
Hinata e Neji vem ao mundo de Naruto

E Konan e pain o par da Akatsuki  
Te intimidarão com shizune e mizuke  
Konohamaru o Orgulho de Konoha  
Suigetsu esquarteja com a espada dupla  
Juugo e Karin com Sasuke forma Hebi

Yamato os persegue, com Sai e rock-lee  
Se chama Temari, ela pode te matar  
Cai fora daqui, com sua cara de kisame  
Shino Aburame que pessoa tao infame  
Kiba inuzuka e akamaro más pulgas  
Mitico zabuza haku te lança o frisbie  
Depois te interroga o Detetive Ibike  
Anko mitarashi e tenten a kunoiche  
Tu é gordinho como chouji akimichi

duro ser hokage?  
Grandes sonhadores?  
Dan e nawaki ja descansam com honra  
Gai e Kurenai, Gerreiros de elite

Ino e sakura tem posto o satelite  
cotillas por min... não vou com sasuke e com iruka como ramen.

**Sasori:** [cantando Modo: **off **]

**Nyah:** Muito bom sasori-sama \n_n/

**Sasori:** Obrigado Nyah-chan n-n

**Nyah:** vamos para a sua casa Sasori-kun? ;D

**Sasori:** Hai 8DD " é hoje que tiro o atraso, Arigato Kami-sama \o/ "

E eles vao...

Enquanto isso na boate...

**Hidan:** S2.S2 Ohayo Kasane *tuira fita metrica do bolço, e começa a medir Kasane*

**Kasane:** Pode me dizer porquer esta me medindo? ^^' -tentando ser legal-

**Hidan:** Vendo se você cabe no meu coração... E olha só, encaixa direitinho! 8D (**eu:** creditos a fanfict: **Como seduzir uma mulher ** da autora: KelL-chan)  
entao quer conheçer o meu quarto? ;)

**Kasane:** pode ser ^^ -inocente d+ -

Em outro lugar...

**Sakura:** -no vacuo durante varios capitulos-

Em outro lugar...

-.-

Bom porinquanto é só... e se não mandaren Reviews o tio orochimaro leva você para a orochilandia, so com bilhete de ida B)

E se mandarem Reviews ganharam uma noite com o Uchiha Itachi, ou choujin, vc escolhe ;D

**AVISO: eu aumentei a faicha etaria da fanfict, mudei o nome, e o summary.**


	19. Chapter 19

Yo Gente! fiquei sumidaço x.x', ok vamos falar assim... eu tava oucupado fazendo trabalhos da escola n.n

**Naruto:** Mentira! Ele tava com pre..

**Eu:** -entraga pote de lamen ao naruto-

**Naruto:** pre.. pre.. preparandoçe para escrever =ñ.ñ=

**Tobi:** tobi is a good boy! Tobi tb querer lamen ç.x

**Eu:** ¬¬' vamos começar essa Budega n.n

-.-

Sasori e nyah...

**Sasori: ** desculpe Nyah... isso nunca me aconteçeu antes ç.ç

**Nyah:** eu não acredito que depois de tudo que fizemos você fico assim ¬¬

**Sasori:** mais eu ja sai com varias mulheres "e o deidara ¬¬.. merda de cerveja.." e isso nunca me aconteçeu Ç.Ç

**Nyah:** merd* ¬¬... e ai nada mesmo?

**Sasori:** nada ç.ç

**Nyah:** merd* ¬¬ ... e agora como vamos sair .. como posso dizer?

**Sasori:** oque Nyah-chan?

**Nyah:** bom.. como vamos sair do restaurante sem pagar?

**Sasori:** minha carteira tá vazia ç.ç "MALDITO PAIN!"

(e você ja pensando sacanagem né? =D)

Enquanto isso...

**Kisame:** Nemo... *.*

Enquanto isso em outro lugar.. (°-°')

**Hidan:** entao Kasane.. oque vc achou? e.e

**Kasane:** bom.. vc tem um .. quarto bem arrumado n.n

**Hidan:** é que Hoje não fiz a oferenda a Jashi-sama (tá certo o nome do god do Hidan?)

-nesse momento alguem entra no quarto destroindo a porta-

**Pein:** Kasane-chan! que supresa vc poraqui? n:..:n

**Hidan e kasane:** -_-''

-no quarto de tobi-

**Tobi:** tobi tá cansado.. ó.x (**naruto:** cansado de que? – **tobi:** de fazer nada.. - **filipe:** lembrei de 1 coisa! – **tobi e naruto:** oque? – **filipe:** vcs vao ver è.é)

-Konan passa pelo quarto, ve a porta entre-aberta e decide entra-

(**tobi:** TOBI N VAI FAZER OUTRA CENA DAQUELA FILIPE-SAN! –**filipe:** cala a boca e assiti.. le -.-')

**Konan:** Tobi-kun vc viu o Pein-kun?

**Tobi:** Hai.. no quarto do Hidan

**Konan:** Arigato! –quando ia sair- a sim! tobi isso chegou pra vc Hoje –entrega um Convite a tobi-

**Tobi:** " Querido Tobi-kun, pode pareçer inesperado, mais eu Gostaria de convidar você para o Meu Casamento, vai ser Semana que vem na sexta-feira, as 19:00

Ass: Sakura Haruno"

**Tobi:** ô.x

Continua...

Yo Galera, so postei esse pq n posto a muito tempo mesmo . depois eu continuo =D


	20. Chapter 19  o sumiço de Tobi

Ohayo Mamiferos **n.n**, Trouse mais um Capitulo dessa Historia super correta com o Portugues =D

**Tobi:** " Querido Tobi-kun, pode pareçer inesperado, mais eu Gostaria de convidar você para o Meu Casamento, vai ser Semana que vem na sexta-feira, as 19:00

Ass: Sakura Haruno"

**Tobi:** ô.x

... um silêncio predominava no quarto da pessoa mais Agitada da Organização ...

**Deidara:** Ei Tobi, Un

**Tobi:** ...

**Deidara:** Vamos palerma o Pain mandou agente fazer uma Missão ò.\/

**Tobi:** -Alma sai do corpo-

**Deidara:** Tobi? Ô.\/

No quarto do Hidan...

**Pein:** Kasane-chan que tal irmos na sorveteria \õ\

-um Tijolo acerta a nuca do Homen de cabelos laranjas-

**Konan:** ..Pain... ò_ó

**Pein:** °-° My god... –galo na Cabeça-

-Cenas violentas demais para serem mostrada na fict, vejam uma cena mais bonitinha-

**Kisame:** Nemu-kun \^.^/

**Peixe-dourado:** Glup.. Glup...

**Kisame:** eu tabem assisto =3 –pega controle da Tv e bota no canal de Glup Gulp-

**Peixei-dourado:** ¬¬ glup...

-voltando a cena boa-

**Pein:** -sangrando, sem alguns dentes, olho Roxo, Cabelos arrancados, ematomas, etc...-

**?:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hidan:** Oque foi isso ?

**Deidara:** Help! O Tobi morreu!

**Pein:** -acorda Subtamente- Mada.. Tobi! Morreu ?

**Deidara:** Hai Ç.\/

**Pein:** Vamos ver \õ\ -leva Maquina Fotografica-

Quando eles chegam lá Tobi Não estava mais no Recinto...

Continua...

**Filipe:** Sim.. o CASAMENTO da Sakura-chan è_é e adivinha com quem?... SHAUSHUASHUASHUASHUA!

**Naruto:** Eu? =D

**Filipe:** aaaaa.. Não

**Naruto:** =Ç.Ç= ...Teme =ì.í=

**Sasuke:** Oque Dobe? '-'

**Naruto:** ! TEME! –faz Rasenga-

**Sasuke:** DOBE ! –faz Chidori-

**Filipe:** my gold .-.

**Naruto:** SASUKE! –Pula com o Rasenga na direção dele-

**Sasuke:** NARUTO ! –pula com Chidori nele-

**Sakura:** BAKA'S –Da um murro na cabeça dos 2-

**Naruto e sasuke: **ITAIIII! T.T

**Filipe:** Tabom chega... Fim do Capitulo e **MANDEN REVIEW'S ** e deixem um Autor Baka Feliz =D


	21. Chapter 21

Aewwww Primatas do meu coração =3

Perdi a senha do xD, então desculpem! E eu tive de mudar de Windows então.. GOMEN!

E depois perdi o Microsoft world! To usando outro programa q baixei pra fazer a Historia x3

* * *

bom.. vamos logo pra Historia! A sim! eu arranjei um programa q concertas os erros gramaticas da minha historia!

* * *

**Pain:** Aonde esta o Tobi?

* * *

**Deidara**: ele estava aqui! Eu juro! un!

-oque aconteceu a Sakura, nesses tempos-

* * *

**Sakura:** -Lendo um Livro-

* * *

: **Naquela estrada, ninguém caminhava.**

* * *

**Ino**: Ei! Testuda-chan! Oque você esta fazendo?

* * *

**Sakura:** nada não Porquinha-san! 

* * *

**Ino**: acho bom -e ela sai do quarto-

* * *

**Sakura**: "bom.. vou voltar a ler o livro!"

* * *

: **ninguém estava caminhando naquela estrada.**

* * *

**Tinha casas sim, e a lux saía de suas janelas.**

* * *

**Mas ninguém caminhava na estrada**

* * *

**Quando eu olhei pra dentro através de uma das janelas,**

* * *

**Haviam pessoas, mas elas já tinham alguém especial com elas.**

* * *

**Eu tambem olhei em outras casas.**

* * *

**As pessoas nelas tambem já tinham alguém especial**

* * *

**Porque estar com alguém especial é divertido.**

* * *

**Muito mais divertido do que estar com outras pessoas.**

* * *

**Então, ninguém mais sai.**

* * *

**Ninguém mais caminha nessa estrada.**

* * *

**Eu vou sair em uma jornada.**

* * *

**Eu vou para outra cidade**

* * *

**Desejando que alguém vá me achar.**

* * *

**Mas se esse alguém se apaixonar por min...**

* * *

**Esse seria o momento que eu e essa pessoa teríamos que nos separar.**

* * *

**Mas ainda assim, eu quero encontrar aquele que é certo pra mim.**

* * *

**Pensando nisso, eu parto novamente na estrada que ninguém caminha."**

* * *

**Sakura:** que livro tocante – fala sakura mais alto do que percebera-

ò.ó ó.ò ô.ô ò.ô ó.ô ô.ó ô.ò ¬¬'

**Filipe:** Yo mamiferos! Depois eu continuo, só postei esse porque eu tinha q postar xD tchau o/


	22. Chapter 22

Yo Mamiferos-san, Venho-les dizer que... postei uma capitulo.. (UAOOOO, ninguém se ligou ¬¬)

bom, explicações:

"idiota" - Pensamento"

**Fulano:** idiota – fala do personagen

-correndo como um idiota- Ação do personagen

~X~

**Tobi:** -correndo numa velocidade superior ao do Yondaime Hokage- "Sakura-chan!"

Em Konoha

**Naruto**: Sakura-chan... você tem certeza que quer se casar com... ele? =T.T=

**Sakura:** Você sabe naruto.. eu devo ú.ù

Na Floresta

**Tobi**: eu vou chegar na hora do casamento... e vou deter o casamento!

Em Konoha

**Sakura:** -entrando na cerimonia, acompanhada do seu Pai-

**Pai d'sakura:** tem certeza que quer se casar com.. "ele"? o.o

**Sakura**: desculpa pai, mais eu tenho que fazer isso. ù_u

**Pai d'Sakura:** ainda tem tempo pra desistir n.n' -tique nervoso no olho-

No Portao de Konoha

**Tobi:** Ikuso! Ryokoo Basho Tenki! -logo Tobi/Madara some, e Aparece na perto do escritório da Godaime Hokage, aonde ocorria o casamento-

**Padre:** Sakura Haruno! Você aceita...?

**Sasuke:** Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha!

**Padre:** sim, Sakura Haruno, você aceita Sasuke Uchiha para amar e respeitar, Na saúde ou na doença, Na alegria e na tristeza, na Pobreza e na riqueza?

**Sakura: **sim..

**Padre: **otimo, Sasuke Uchiha você aceita Sakura Haruno para amar e respeitar, Na saúde ou na doença, Na alegria e na tristeza, na Pobreza e na riqueza?

**Sasuke:** Sim

**Padre:** se a alguém nessa Igreja que deseja impedir o casamento desses 2! Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!

Ninguém fala

**Padre:** então eu agora os declaro Marido e mulh.. - é interrompido-

**Tobi:** EU desejo Impedir!

**Todos: **°.°

Continua

Oi Eu sou o Goku =D (xB)

Aew Galera, porinquanto tá sem Humor.. T.T mais logo logo ele volta, momento serio na Fict x3

Deixem Reviews! e deixem um Autor Baka feliz!

Traduçoes:

Yondaime Hokage = 4° Sombra do fogo (Yondaime = 4° - Ho = Fogo – Kage = Sombra)

Chan = Pronome Japones, que quer dizer Amiga

Ikuso = Droga/Bosta/Merda

Ryokoo Basho Tenki = Tecnica Ocular . Viagem pelo Espaço Tempo

Godaime Hokage = 5° Sombra do fogo(Godaime = 5° - Ho = Fogo – Kage = Sombra)


End file.
